Compounds of similar structure have been described in the prior art, and their use for the treatment of diabetes has been described in WO 99/58518. Further compounds of similar structure are disclosed in WO 2004/099170, EP 0 490 820 and WO 01/70678.
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds with which it is possible to prevent and treat Diabetes mellitus. The compounds were intended for this purpose to display a therapeutically utilizable blood glucose-lowering effect.